


When Someone Comes A'Knockin (But Not Really)

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Frank, someone is- oh god- someone’s home,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Someone Comes A'Knockin (But Not Really)

Frank tugged desperately on Gerard’s hoodie, almost causing them to tumble all the way down the stairs _again._ “Frank, holy shit, I—”

 

Frank shushed him, and propelled them both into Gerard’s cluttered room; crumpled pieces of paper were in all corners of the chamber, some pencils on the ground, and a few articles of clothing scattered here and there. Frank slammed the door shut once they were in, grinning wickedly at the taller boy, before pouncing forward.

 

“Stop, _stop,_ oh god,” Gerard tried to halt Frank from pushing them both to the bed, but failed. Frank always got what he wanted, and Gerard should’ve known that by then. They fell on the mattress roughly, Frank’s elbow jabbing Gerard in the shoulder on the way there.

 

“No. I fucking _need_ you, Gee,” Frank mumbled, pulling the covers over their bodies, and pressing closer to Gerard.

 

Gerard let out a breath. “You’re so fuckin’ needy,” he uttered, but really, he couldn’t resist Frank. Especially when he touched his hips to Gerard’s, rolling them in a way that was so unbelievably sexy. “ _Fuck,_ ”

 

Frank smirked a little, blowing the hair that had fallen in his face out of the way. “You want me, you fucking _want me_ ,” he breathed out, rutting his hips harder. 

 

“I know,” Gerard said, voice quavering lightly. He was so turned on, so _there._ He wanted to roll Frank over and fuck him senseless, pound him into the patterned sheets, have him moaning with each thrust.

 

Frank was panting, licking his lips, before biting the bottom one to keep from moaning. “Oh, _fuck,_ baby,” he whispered, and Gerard could tell he was having a hard time with the whole ‘quiet’ thing.

 

Before Gerard could even think of responding, though, Frank’s small form had sunk under the covers. Soon enough, Gerard felt a tug on his plaid pajama bottoms, and then a hand on his dick, and—

 

“ _Frankie_ ,”

 

“Just like that?” Frank asked sultrily, as he stroked Gerard, keeping his movements slow. He wanted this to last, he wanted to make it so good. “Yeah, _yeah,_ please, faster,”

 

“What was that?” Frank asked, flicking his tongue over the head, and Gerard felt a glorious shiver run through him. “Fucking _faster,_ oh,”

 

Frank moved his hand the way Gerard demanded, catching every single noise the older man produced. He took the tip into his mouth, sucking.

 

Gerard was a mess, gripping the bedsheets, breathless moans leaving him as Frank went further. “Frankie, _shit,_ yeah, don’t stop—”

 

Gerard heard a slam come from downstairs, as Frank moaned around his length. Gerard tilted his head back, resisting from crying out. “Frank, someone is- oh _god_ \- someone’s home,”

 

Frank popped off. “Looks like you’re gonna have to be quiet,”

 

“Don’t you dare, you little— _yes,_ ” Gerard was cut off as Frank took Gerard back in, bobbing his head faster. “Mm, stop,” Gerard tried weakly, voice so empty, so _needy;_ he didn’t want Frank to stop. But as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he knew it had to.

 

“Frank, would you please—” Gerard whispered, but stopped his sentence when he heard the door handle turn. His eyes widened, and he tried kicking at Frank, but that just made him press his tongue down flat.

Gerard made a small sound, bending his knees so that Frank was invisible, and blocked by his leg beneath the blanket.

 

“Hey, Gerard, I need help with my homework. Ray’s mom kicked me out because he didn’t tell her I was coming over,” Mikey- fucking _Mikey_ \- said, as he leant against the doorframe, pushing his glasses up his nose, as he read over a sheet in his hand.

 

If Frank didn’t have a mouthful of Gerard’s dick, he would be smirking so goddamn _hard_ at the situation.

 

Gerard didn’t want to speak; Frank’s head was still bobbing slowly, tongue working wonders on the underside of his cock, and _oh god,_ his brother was standing right fucking _there_ , Frank, _stop._

 

“Uh, _uh,_ yeah, sure, just give me a,” Gerard shut his eyes tight, letting out a tiny breath. _Frank, fuck._ “God, give me a minute or two to get u-up,” he was going to come.

 

“Yeah, sure man,” Mikey said, not really giving Gerard a second glance, as he left the room quickly. Gerard hoped he didn’t know something was up. He was almost certain that the lack of stability in his voice gave it away. 

 

Once Frank heard the barely audible _click_ of the door shutting, he hummed and bobbed his head much faster, desperate to get Gerard off.

 

Gerard reached a hand under the covers, ready to pull at Frank’s _hair,_ that fucking _bastard_. How could he even _do_ that?

 

“You motherfucker, dickface, fucking— oh, I’m coming,” Gerard opened his mouth to let out a noise, but immediately smacked a hand over his mouth, groaning softly into it.

 

Frank swallowed, riding Gerard out slowly. Gerard felt fucking _mind_ blown, because _shit,_ Frank’s _mouth._ He dropped his hand, letting his hand slip away from his mouth. “God, I fucking love you,” he breathed out, his entire head pleasantly blank.

 

Frank crawled up Gerard’s body, before poking his head out of the covers, just inches away from Gerard’s face. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Gerard said, and put a hand on Frank’s head. He slowly played with the hairs there, smiling at Frank, who only leaned down to kiss the older man. Gerard moved a hand to grope Frank through his pants, getting a short, airy reply from him. “I _fucking love_ you, too,”


End file.
